


Decent into Madness

by Chikabiddy



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Dark, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Arron kills Veronica at the end of season 1. This is Logan’s response. Not a happy ending fic.





	Decent into Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177180) by [IceBlueRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose). 



> A/N - I was stuck on my other story, the chapter isn't cooperating so nicely, and this one just kinda popped in my head so I went with it. I know it is relatively depressing, but I hope it is enjoyed all the same!

“Aaron Echolls has been detained in police custody on murder charges. He has been linked to the death of one Veronica Mars, a high school student in Neptune, but new evidence has come to light linking Aaron to the death of Lilly Kane. The Sheriff’s department isn’t providing much information at the current time, but sources say there is potential video evidence…”

The ringing in his ears, beginning as soon as he heard the words Veronica Mars, grew loud enough to drown out the radio. He felt it, the last string tying him to reality snapped. He couldn’t tell if he was laughing or sobbing, but it didn’t matter. He knew it didn’t matter anymore. He realized, slightly belatedly, this was why Veronica hadn’t been home when he’d gone to her. He’d wondered… and he wondered if it was true, what he’d heard on the radio. If his dad was the one who took it all away. Took everything that mattered. Lilly, his mom, now Veronica. _Veronica._

A burning sensation made him realize he hadn’t blinked in far too long. But he couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. There were things he didn’t want to see, and he would see them all if he shut his eyes for even a second. He was alone. Utterly, terrifyingly alone. He’d never been completely alone like this before. Even after Lilly had died, _after my dad murdered her_ , he’d still had Veronica. He’d always known it, that he could count on her, even with everything he put her through. And everything she put him through. When he’d gone to her place tonight he hoped…. It didn’t matter anymore. Veronica was gone. _Veronica’s gone._

He rubbed his eyes with his palm, eyes dry and stinging. He had to know, for sure. If he looked in his dad’s eyes he’d know for sure. With some kind of new purpose, he started his car and drove to the police station. The lot was full of reporters, even at this late hour, but he pulled slowly through them anyway. Their questions didn’t even register as he dragged his feet along the pavement through the front door of the Sheriff’s station. Inside was as busy as the lot but nothing registered beside the need to find Lamb. He had to look his dad in the eye and he would know the truth. His singular focus got him through relatively unscathed. Lamb gave him some pushback about seeing his dad, but those handy high-powered lawyers insisted Logan was family and had a right to see the accused. He was sure the lawyers were hoping he could be some sort of character witness for dear daddy. But it didn’t matter. What the lawyers wanted didn’t concern Logan, and as soon as he saw his father he knew the truth. His dad was saying something; he didn’t know. He didn’t care. It was true. He lost everything, again, because of his dad.

The world around him shattered and he snapped. Someone was screaming. _I'm screaming_. Metal bars strained against his shoulder, head, and neck as he tried to force is way through to get to his father. Hands pulled him back and he lashed out at anything he could get close to. His screams hadn’t stopped, but it wasn’t words anymore, just sound. A soft voice was whispering in his ear. It registered as Keith Mars. Keith. Nothing could be wrong with Veronica if Keith was around. He would protect her as Logan hadn’t. Logan reached for Keith and clung to him like a lifeline. He found he was sitting, now, unsure how the shift had occurred. Keith was sitting back on his heels, arms outstretched. Looking down, Logan realized he was gripping tightly to the former Sheriff’s forearms. His fingers flexed and relaxed, bunching and releasing the sleeves of Keith’s button down. Fear kept him from meeting Keith’s eyes; he didn’t want to see his own face mirrored there. If Keith didn’t confirm it, Logan could believe Veronica was fine. He finally felt pulled together enough to focus on the words Keith was speaking: “… somewhere to go? You shouldn’t be alone.”

Hysteria bubbled up, spilling out before Logan could stop it. He knew, he already knew, but he had to ask: “Veronica…” he croaked out, lifting his eyes to Keith. It was enough. Keith hissed in a harsh breath, choking as he did so. Logan waited, he needed to hear it.

“She…” Keith swallowed hard. “I… I wasn’t there… in time.”

“Just say it.”

“Logan.”

“I need you to say it.”

“She’s gone, Logan.” Keith lost his slimly held control and sunk to the floor, shoulders shaking heavily. Logan sat, waiting for Keith to regain some control. When Veronica’s father had calmed himself enough to stand, Logan spoke again.

“Can I see her?” his voice was a whisper.

Keith seemed to understand his desire, his need, and led him Keith’s car. They didn’t speak as they drove to the coroner’s office, both not caring enough to fill the silence between them. As they walked through the office, pausing only to get cleared to see the body, Logan realized Keith was walking much the same way he was: wooden and robotic. It didn’t help him to know he wasn’t the only one hurting. The metal room where Veronica was being stored was cold, Logan knew she would hate that. She always hated being cold. The apologetic looking assistant explained something about waiting until morning for the autopsy, something about witnesses and the autopsy not being priority. He might have been mad the assistant said Veronica wasn’t a priority if the assistant hadn’t pulled out her slab as he said it.

Despite the bruises, Veronica looked rather peaceful, like she was only napping. Logan reached out to touch her face as Keith turned away with a choking sob. Her cheek was cold, and he wanted to turn on the heater or wrap Veronica in a blanket. Anything to warm her up. Keith lost control again, so the assistant ushered him saying something Logan didn’t care to catch. Stroking her hair back behind her ear, Logan finally understood this was it. The truth hit him, crushing him under its weight. _Veronica._

Logan wasn’t aware of how he got home from the coroner’s; but he realized he must have gotten home somehow because he was sitting on the couch in his living room, tequila bottle in hand. Images of Lilly and Veronica flashed through his mind: them laughing together, whispering secrets he would never know, Lilly yelling at him, Veronica yelling at him, his more pleasant memories with both of them, all of them together, separate, any way he could imagine or remember. He took another pull of the tequila, but it wasn’t enough. The weight on his chest only grew stronger. He stumbled from the couch and came to face down in the sand on the beach. Crashing waves pulled at his consciousness until he was aware enough to pull up to his knees. _Veronica._ He dry heaved into the sand, there was nothing left in him to expel. The sounds of the ocean drew his attention and he stared, mesmerized, as the waves crashed over and over. Calm and relief flooded him as he made this final decision: _Veronica, wait for me. I’m coming._

Logan pushed to his feet and walked resolutely into the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Blame, written by IceBlueRose. I took the idea of Veronica dying in S1 in a little different direction, though.


End file.
